Even After Everything, There's Something Else
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: InuYasha and Kikyo have been broken up for four years, but they are roommates, and liketo look out for eachother. A female roommate can make things difficult for a man. Especially in a certain area. When InuYasha meets Kagome, how will things turn out? AU. Sidestory to Don't Blame her if she is.
1. You're Awful, I Love You

"You're a heartless, vindictive bitch, you know that?" InuYasha said, raising his eyes at his roommate. Kikyo smiled, turning and leaning back in her computer chair. Her blood elf priest Shizulu stopped mid-run on her way to Silvermoon City.

"That is why you broke up with me, after all," she responded, grinning humorously. "You've known it for years, but you still keep me around. Do you know why?"

"Because if I kicked you out you would be homeless?" InuYasha grumbled, not looking up from his own orc warrior; who was in mid-bladestorm.

"Well that," she admitted, "and the fact that you love me in your own way. Not in the 'fuck me harder' kind of way, but, hey, I'm not complaining." She paused. "Plus, I'm funny as hell, and it makes things interesting." InuYasha only grunted, but inwardly he had to admit it was true. In some freak insane moment years ago- Kikyo had gone from the biggest pain in his ass girlfriend, to that annoying sister-type that you wouldn't trade for the world; she wouldn't let you.

"Naraku was just too creepy for me, okay?" She said, finally returning to the topic which she herself had started by informing the world via facebook of how she had viciously dumped her most recent boytoy.

"That is true," her friend commented, "I remember the whole Blue Lagoon fiasco, but you were even more insensitive than normal." Kikyo seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"You may be right, but I wouldn't do this to them if they'd be interesting or original for once. If they'd stand up to me I would stop. You're the only one who almost got it right. Three months too late, I'm afraid. If you'd stood up to me sooner then we wouldn't be having this conversation." InuYasha shook his head, hearthing to Orgrimar before logging out and shutting down his computer.

"The things that come out of your mouth are sometimes just ridiculous," he said. "For your sake, I hope you find that someone soon, or your reputation will suffer for it." He paused. "What are you wearing, anyways?"

"Oh, just a present I got once. Everything else was in the wash."

The outfit in question was a brown and gold sweatervest that was apparently made of some sort of scratchy material; Kikyo kept scratching at her neck when she thought he wasn't looking. Under it was a white shirt and black dress pants. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail that was beginning to come loose. To summarize: she looked like the type of person who would take their muffins very seriously.

His nose wrinkled just looking her.

"Once your clothes are clean, you'd better burn it," he suggested, and she didn't look like she wasn't too against the idea. "Anyways, I promised Shippo that I'd meet him at the park, and throw a little frisbee."

Kikyo nodded, loosening a few more of her black locks, so they fell around her chocolate eyes and made her pale skin look even more so.

"Tell him I say 'hi'. Also, I'd tie your hair back. Don't want it snagging on any of the branches. I'd have to cut it all off." InuYasha rolled his blue eyes as he stood up. He was very proud of his long dark hair, and Kikyo knew it. He only let one person cut his hair. Ever.

"Bite me," he retorted.

"Last time I checked, you liked that too much."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**End Note:** Haha, InuYasha's a World of Warcrsft nerd!


	2. Like a Brick to the Face Or Book

**Author's Note:** I feel like no one who is reading _Don't Blame Her if She is_ - reading this. That is odd, annoying and interesting all in one. And now- new chapter! HUZZAW!

**Updated:** September. 22, 2012

* * *

"What was that?"

"A basket o' pugs. Get used to it, this is my new favorite seat cover."

"You're really odd, you know that?"

"Says the guy who lives with his bitchy ex-girlfriend and plays World of Warcraft as if it were a pull time job."

InuYasha and Shippo had just arrived at the park, and seeing as Shippo was the one who hadn't got his license revoked for speeding tickets, he drove. They had parked outside, and headed straight to the best, most open area they could find; one that wasn't littered with little kids, or Hipsters on their way home from whatever underground shenanigans they had been getting into.

"Just shut up and throw the goddam Frisbee," Inuyasha sighed, starting to run. Shippo let it go and it flew quite a ways. InuYasha jumped and caught it. They played for a while, before InuYasha let it go a little too hard, and it slid just over Shippo's up-stretched hands, landing in the grass... after narrowly avoiding the face of a pretty young woman.

"Smoothe move," InuYasha said. "Why don't you just decapitate the poor girl?"

"Shut up," Shippo retorted. "You're the one who threw it, asshole."

"Bite me."

"I'm not Kikyo."

"Never mention that again."

"I'm going to go check on her."

"Alright." After a few minutes of watching them apparently get along, InuYasha walked up to the tree that the girl was leaning against. Shippo seemed to be laying it on pretty thick.

"What idiocies are you spouting, Shippo?" He growled. The girl was staring at him; that much was obvious. Suddenly he felt slightly self-conscious about the hair tie that he'd borrowed from Kikyo. She then looked down, and he realized that she seemed to be slightly shy.

"Oh, nothing,"Shippo said, grinning at this Kagome Higurashi, who was looking up again. "Just apologizing to this beautiful young woman for your horribly executed Frisbee technique. You hit her book straight out of her hands. I almost feel like I should report you to the police for being an indecent human being." InuYasha turned to her.

"Did I hurt you?" He held back all responses to Shippo's jokes and focused on the more serious situation, noticing her blush.

"No," she replied. "But if you damaged my book, I can't guarantee that you'll come out unscathed." Shippo laughed.

"Did you hear that, InuYasha? You're in trouble, you book beater." The book was fine, and no punishment needed to be handed out; luckily for InuYasha.

"You're safe," she announced, "this time." Shippo chuckled again.

"Hey, InuYasha," he said, "I think we owe Kagome lunch for frightening her so much. What do you say?" InuYasha caught the eye of the maiden and smiled at her.

"It seems that is the least we could do," he said quietly.

"It's not really required," she said, "but if you insist, I won't argue. Lead on."

Shippo drove them to a little burger joint, where they proceeded to buy meals, after InuYasha put on his shirt- of course. Kagome impressed them by eating more than both of them together.

Two deluxe cheeseburgers, a large fries and a milkshake later, she announced, "I couldn't eat another bite." They stared at her in awe for a moment.

"You're my kind of woman," Shippo said in earnest. Kagome blushed, and looked away. InuYasha leaned back in his seat. "I've never seen such impressive food-consumption skill."

"I don't think that that sounds like a compliment," InuYasha mumbled behind a laugh. "On another note, you are interesting in the least." The last comment was said lightly, and across the table. Kagome smiled, receiving it graciously.

"You're pretty cool yourself." She dug in her purse. "Sadly, I have to go. My house isn't far from here, so I'm fine from here, but," she pulled out a paper and pen, "I'll give you this." She ripped the paper in half and wrote a series of numbers on each page. They matched. Her phone number. "We should hang out. Just give me a call when you're free."

Inuyasha grinned, "I will."

"Not if I call her first," Shippo interjected. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and Kagome laughed.

"See you," she said, walking away from them.

"She's cute," the red-head commented. InuYasha didn't respond, but inwardly agreed. Kagome was a very attractive, funny, sweet, energetic, and spunky. The spunk was reminiscent of someone he knew, but on the whole, not a bad thing. Not at all.


	3. Dog Walking in a Leotard, That's Classy

**Author's Note:  
**The web comic 'Least I Could Do' is my newest favorite thing. You should look it up. / Enjoy and please review.

**Updated:** October. 24, 2012

* * *

"You like her," Shippo announced a little too loudly as they walked at a leisurely pace down the road. InuYasha snorted. "What? Are you suggesting that I'm wrong?"

"No, I like her well enough. Just not in the way that you're implying."

"Come on now, you had to have felt the spark. I saw it clearly enough in her hungry eyes."

"You should quit reading into things too deeply. Also, stop assigning adjectives to things that don't apply." It happened often enough for this not to be the first time that InuYasha had scolded the younger Shippo for it. The artist's blood forced him to be creative, even when the seemingly clever added words would sometimes make him look an ass.

"Hungry eyes," Shippo sang, "I feel the magic between you and I..." InuYasha had to laugh at that one.

"You're such a loser."

"Says the guy who's crowning achievement in life is '_stood in the fire'_."

"Hey, I'm also pretty good at punting gnomes."

"That will earn you great awards in your future." InuYasha grinned.

"All things aside," he paused and raised an eyebrow, "don't you think that she looks too much like Kikyo?" Shippo appeared to think of it, then slowly nodded.

"There are some definite similarities," he admitted. "Same shade of glossy raven tresses, for one. Same deep pools of melted chocolate for eyes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was doing it again. "Still, Kagome doesn't quite have the same bitch vibe as Kikyo. Plus, as an added bonus, it proves that she is your type," he insisted.

"Thank you for dissecting and comparing Kagome and my ex-girlfriend," InuYasha mumbled, kicking a rock on the ground.

"Buddy, it's the least i could do."

InuYasha paused, "I really should get out and do more, shouldn't I?"

"You really should." Shippo yawned and stretched, his eyes glancing sideways at his friend. "I'd say you passed the 'should get out' phase about a year and a bit ago. Tell me, how often do you leave the house without heading to work, or meeting me?" InuYasha shrugged.

"Depends how munchy I feel."

"That's just sad. Listen, find some sort of hobby for yourself that takes you somewhere other than home, and then we'll talk."

"I'll look into it, but no promises."

"Maybe take up gymnastics. You always were limber."

"If you aren't going to make useful suggestions," InuYasha groaned, "then don't bother opening your mouth about it."  
He started to think of what he could possibly do. "I could go to see movies more."

"Wrong!" Shippo exclaimed. "We're trying to keep you from spending all of your time in front of a screen, not put you back in front of one. How about yoga?"

"How about you shut up?'

"Dude, that was harsh."

"If you want to see harsh, imagine what Kikyo would say if I _'took up yoga'_."

"Point taken." Shippo hummed thoughtfully, but then a light bulb went off behind his eyes. "I've got it! How about you either volunteer at a pet rescue shelter-"

"But I hate cats-"

"Let me finish," Shippo said. "I was going to say that you could be a dog walker. You love dogs, and for some reason they seem to be partial to you. If that was what you chose, not only would you get exercise and fresh air, but you'd meet new people. Win, win, win."

InuYasha thought about it, and in some odd sort of way it made sense. Weren't all of his hunter's pets of the canine variety? Plus, Shippo was right about him having a way with dogs; he had never found one who the didn't feel some sort of bond with.

"Did an intelligent idea just escape from that little brain of yours?" He teased, and Shippo grinned.

"I like to believe so," he replied. "Quite often actually. Anyways, my mom is making homemade pizza tonight. I don't wanna miss it, so let's keep up the pace, shall we?"


	4. Coffee Dragon

**Author's Note: **It seems that many people are enjoying this story Please review :)

**Updated: **November. 3, 2012

* * *

If there was one thing that he excelled at other than Arms Warrior tanking, it was waking up in the morning. It was a habit that had grown on him since living with Kikyo, more or less. If InuYasha didn't wake up and make sure to have coffee ready before Kikyo's alarm went off... Well, let's just say that she could be scarier than Deathwing on crack.

One day he had slept in, and she had almost burned the apartment to the ground. True story. In her sleepy haze she had managed to turn on all of the elements of the stove, while only using one. There had happened to be a pizza box over top of another one. When he had smelled smoke, InuYasha had jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see Kikyo sitting against the counter, asleep. Not a mistake he would likely make again.

This sleepy phase was somewhat like sleep-walking, and only there was only one cure; strong brewed coffee. After the first few sips Kikyo's eyes would become less clouded, and after she finished the cup it would be as if she had been awake for an hour or more. She liked to deny that this actually happened, but that didn't mean that it wasn't true.

With this in mind, InuYasha woke up at seven every morning. He would shower and dress-this morning in his _'Not such a smart car anymore is it Smart Guy'_ t-shirt, then set the coffee pot to brew. He usually caught about a half hour of WoW before he had to leave for work. Five minutes before her left, zombie Kikyo would wander from her room in her flannel pajamas and be greeted by a fresh-poured cup of coffee. It never failed.

Saying goodbye with no response, he would get his bike out from their storage downstairs, and bike to work. It was a twenty to twenty-five minute ride to the electronics store, depending on the traffic. He'd get there, and well, if you're operating on any form of commission it's important to talk to people. It was a little surprising, actually, that he had gotten the job with his personal awkwardness. Basically, his day was spent waiting for someone to ask him a question.


	5. Stupid Work Stinks

**Reviews=karma**

* * *

Work was, as it always was: boring and tedious. There weren't many customers in the first place, so InuYasha spent most of the time pondering his own electronic life. Video games, emailing his elder brother and his family, and researching as many things as his mind would allow him to. The more enthusiastic of his coworkers were on whatever customers walked through the door, so he did have a lot of free time on his hands.

He would have just gone home, if he hadn't promised Shippo that he would cut back on his WoW time, that is. Being at home meant being near the computer. Being near the computer meant the inevitable compulsion to want to throw on a headset and see what his guildies were up to. An hour would turn into five, and he would lose track of time as he usually did. It would be better for him to stay and stew in boredom. He'd much rather dress up like a moose during hunting season.

After work Shippo would be outside waiting for him. They would take a walk, and chatter, and reminisce. It had been the same every night for the last week, but it didn't get old. Some of the things that Shippo wanted to talk about did.

"So, have you talked to Kagome yet today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was at work."

"I'm sure you had _so _much to do."

"That, and the fact that last night she told me that she would be busy all day. Her father's a journalist and is in town for the first time in a while. I figured that I would leave them alone."

"That's not just an excuse, is it?" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Of course it isn't. I'm going to see her this weekend." Shippos jaw dropped.

"What? You finally asked her out?!"

"There's no finally about it," InuYasha sighed. He was tired of the butting in that his friend was doing. "I asked her out, and she said yes. That's all there is to it." Shippo grinned at him.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
